A resin composition obtained by graft copolymerization of a vinyl cyanide compound and an aromatic vinyl compound to a rubbery polymer is known as an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene resin (hereinafter, it may also be referred to as “ABS-based resin”), and has been utilized widely in a wide range of fields, for example, in automobiles, home electric appliances fields, etc., because of having superior mechanical characteristics, or good molding processability.
There has also been carried out widely a modification method by adding a polycarbonate resin, for the purpose of giving impact resistance and/or heat resistance to the ABS-based resin. These compositions composed of the ABS-based resin and the polycarbonate resin (hereafter, it may also be referred to as a “PC/ABS-based resin”) improve heat resistance and impact resistance, as compared with the case of using the ABS-based resin alone, and give superior molding processability, as compared with the case of using the polycarbonate resin alone, therefore, they have been utilized widely in automobiles, home electric appliances, electric-electronics equipment fields, etc., as resins having superior property balance, which mutually compensate shortage points of each resin of the ABS-based resin and the polycarbonate resin.
In the case where a molded body composed of the PC/ABS-based resin composition is used in these applications, coating is often carried out from the viewpoint of design property, surface protection, furnishing of weather resistance, etc. In particular, in vehicle applications, there are many cases where high image clarity of a coated surface is required. However generally, there has been a problem that it is difficult to obtain a coated article having high image clarity by the PC/ABS-based resin.
To solve this problem, there has been proposed a method for improving paintability of the PC/ABS-based resin, for example, by adding a crystalline polyolefin-based resin to the PC/ABS-based resin (for example, see PATENT LITERATURE 1).